


Sparkle Fingers

by Bandshe



Series: Anders and Warden Surana [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forest Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and June's first time together. Junes confesses to Anders some of her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle Fingers

“Another long walk is it?” Anders complains rubbing his feet as the Warden looks on.

“I’m sorry Anders is this too much manual labor for you? Are you used to gliding everywhere?” Oghren mocked.

“Mages don’t glide, dwarf.” Anders looks up angrily, his hair disheveled and covered in blood from the last battle.

“You sure? Maybe I have you mixed up with those forest frolicking elves.” Oghren laughed.

“Oghren, you do realize I’m both a mage and an elf, right?” The Warden interrupts them.

“Yeah, but you’re different. I’ve seen you fight. There is no gliding or frolicking, just killing.” Oghren compliments her the only way he knows how.

June has Nathaniel scout ahead for any danger while she leans up against a tree watching Anders.

“Anders, you really have to get used to this. You’ve been on the run for a long time and I would’ve figured you’d be better on your feet, better than me at least.”

“Oh you know me, I mostly laying in a pretty girl’s bed.” Anders put his boot back on.

“Don’t lie to me Anders. I’m more likely to believe you were hiding in caves and in people’s barns.”

“Oh you got me. You know all my hiding spots, are you really a templar in disguise?”

“Ugh, Maker. Is everything a joke to you?” June crossed her arms.

“It is when I want to stop thinking about the pain my feet are in.”

“You’re a healer, fix yourself.” June snapped.

“I’m beginning to think being caught by templars would’ve been preferable to this.” 

It appeared to her as if Anders never really appreciated what she did for him. What was disconcerting to her was that she started developing feelings for this apostate, almost immediately in fact. She chalked it up to pent up frustration, it had to be the stress. It wasn’t that he wasn’t attractive, he was, but he was also cocky, selfish and a few other traits that were never appealing to her, but there were somethings she loved. He was gentle, when she had given him Pounce, he was a different man. She gave him the kitten as a joke, she never thought he’d actually like him. He took care of Pounce as if he was his child. She loved his snarky comments, the inappropriate jokes and his carefree attitude about somethings. He was what she once was back in the Circle. She was playful, sarcastic, and had a dirty mind, if she was allowed, she’d love to have a pet, but those damned Circle rules. She could no longer be that June, she had to be a commander, a leader, a ruler; all of things that she would rather not be.

“Commander! There’s a horde ahead of us, I don’t think we can take them all. They have emissaries, lots of them.” Nathaniel struggled to breathe.  
“What a bloody mess we’re in. We have to find a way to split them all up. Once we do that we poison the shit out of them. Any poisons and toxins we have are to be used on them.” At that time that was the best she could give, that and, “Don’t die.”

She was thankful for Nathaniel, regardless of how they met, he was a great comrade and friend. He was an excellent rogue, better than Leliana and Zevran combined. She knew he never gave himself enough credit, he could probably take half of the horde out by himself. He knew how to hide and knew where to place the traps, he was like an artist. 

The team split up a Anders with Nathaniel and June with Oghren.

“Hey how about that skirt wearing mage, eh? I think he’s trying to be prettier than you. Someone’s gotta tell the kid that the skirt wearing mage quota is filled.” Oghren let out a hearty laugh.

“I think we should focus more on killing these sodding darkspawn and less about your pretty mage.”

“My mage!” Oghren said disgusted at the implication.

“Haha Oghren, your face. Priceless.”

“You’re a horrible person Warden. I love it.” 

“Shhh, I hear something?” June holds out her hand ceasing him in his steps.

They stood there isolating every sound they were capable of.

“We’re surrounded Oghren. We have to remain still, they’re assessing our movements, our breaths. Maker Oghren, this was a bad idea.” June starts panicking. Her breathing became difficult, the pain in her chest, it felt as if someone was sitting on her chest. Then it hit her, it wasn’t her panic, it was magic.

“Oghren, I can’t move. I don’t know where they are, you have to find a way to get help.” June begged.

“Commander, I don’t think I’d be able to get away.” Oghren said doubtful of his success.

“Oghren, I’m giving you an order dammit. Leave and get Nathaniel and Anders.”

“Commander.” Oghren tried fighting her.

Her struggle for air increased. She could feel her ribs being crushed. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn’t gather her breath, she became dizzy. She was ashamed of herself at that moment. She killed an archdemon and here she was, being crushed to death by a fucking emissary. Blackness surrounded her, it was peaceful, a small smile crossed her lips. She couldn’t fight it, but at the same time she didn’t want to. Why didn’t she want to? Was it part of the magic, to make her lose the will to live?

“Commander!” 

She heard the voice, but couldn’t place it. 

“Sparkle fingers you better help her. Do it now, or I’ll finish you off.:

“I don’t know where they are. I can’t just start shooting everywhere.”

“Yes you can pretty boy. She’s dying!”

Anders panicked. Seeing the woman who saved his life dying, dying and not even trying to fight it. He told Oghren and Nathaniel to back up in case there was a backlash. His heart pounding in his chest, he was taking too long, he felt Oghren’s disapproving looks on the back of his head.

“Come on Anders, you can do it. Save her.” he muttered to himself.

He scanned the area for any movement, listened for anything. Then he heard it, a thud behind her. He wanted to shoot but he would’ve gotten her. So he did the next best thing, he looked for anything that was unstable above where the sound came from. He watched her body go limp and with one focused moment he shot at the ceiling of the cave. He broke the connection, she collapsed on the ground, gasping for air, but alive. Anders smiled. Nathaniel and Oghren took off to clear out the rest of the cave. 

“Anders?”

“Yes Commander?”

“How did I get out? Where are the others? Anders, please.” June started to cry, her body trembling as he held her. He began to hum to her, it was beautiful, she swore she had heard it before.

“They’re gone. Killing off the rest of the horde. Quiet, now you need to relax, you nearly died.” Anders stroked her hair gently. Then he heard it, he heard a noise coming towards them. The ground shook, he looked around trying to find the origins of the sound, find out what was causing the shaking. 

“You got to be fucking kidding me. An ogre. We can’t die now.” 

He grabbed his staff and shot at the ogre, but the ogre kept coming. June knew he needed help. She pushed herself off of Anders reaching for her staff. With all the strength she could muster she summoned an ice storm freezing him while Anders boosted her magic with his. He drained the ogre’s life, too slowly for his comfort. With one thunderous growl the ogre went down. 

June collapsed on the ground. “We need to head back. I don’t care if we’re not done here. I just want to leave this place.” 

Anders lifted her up and headed towards where he has seen Oghren and Nathaniel headed. They weren’t walking long before they ran into the pair.

“Commander! Look at you alive and pampered by your man servant.” Oghren laughed while looking at Anders.

“Yes, I’m alive, but I’m also exhausted and angry and I just want to leave.”

When they arrived back at Vigil’s Keep everyone split up. By that time June was on her feet again.

“Anders, thanks. I really appreciate what you did for me.”

“It’s no biggie, I was just doing what needed to be done. You would’ve done the same.”

“Well…maybe.” June hesitated.

“What?” Anders was astonished at her answer. Would she really let him die like that?

“I’m kidding. You know I’d be the first one to save you, but don’t get into trouble on purpose now.” She smirks at him sending a shiver throughout his body.

“No promises Commander.” Anders smiles back.

“Call me June. I’ve never liked being addressed by my title. I call you Anders and you call me June. It makes it awkward if you’re always calling me Commander, when you shouldn’t.”

“And when shouldn’t I call you Commander?” Anders was puzzled because there was a moment where it would feel out of place.

“Maybe one day we’ll find out. Until then I’m headed to bed.”

Anders started to dread waking up, it seemed that they were always headed to a cave somewhere or underground to kill darkspawn. A few times they were in the forest, that was a welcomed change, but it still was a nightmare for him. Then there was a different mission, one that made him nervous. It wasn’t the whole group it was a two person mission and unfortunately he was the second person.

“Anders, I need you there to heal me, plus it will be amusing to swap stories about the Circle. Of course I’m positive our backgrounds are a bit different.”

Anders smiled at her “I have to agree with you there, but I’d like to hear about the trouble you got yourself into.”

Both mages walked out of Vigils’s Keep to go on this simple mission. June wanted Anders to come along because she wanted him to see that there wasn’t something bad going on, that there could be uneventful missions, like the one they were on was supposed to be.

“So, where are we going Comm- June?”

“We’re going to Amaranthine. I need to follow some leads and well, quite frankly I didn’t want to go alone. I want someone to talk to.” she looked over at him, so tall almost elegant. His profile was gorgeous, his prominent nose was a very attractive feature on him. She fought the urge to lace her fingers through his as they walked side by side. She cracked her knuckles, trying to keep her hands occupied.

“Tense?” Anders looked down at her as she cracked her knuckles.

“What? Oh, I’m…uh, yeah. I’m tense and stressed.” 

“I can help with that, you know.” Anders said.

“What?!”

“My healing magic, I can help you relax. Trust me, it will be worth it.”

The thoughts swirling in June’s mind dizzied her. She didn’t know if she’d be able to resist doing anything. She didn’t know how he felt about her. Ever since he joined the wardens, she never really got to know him. She never had a one and one with him. They stopped at a small wooded area and placed down their packs.

“I’ll open my bedroll and you can lay on it so I can get started.” Anders set down the bedroll. Her heart was racing, she started to pace back and forth cracking her knuckles more frequently until there was nothing left to crack. 

Anders walked up behind her and grabbed her arms, turning her around. “June, what’s the matter?”

“I told you, I’m stressed.” She looked at his legs, his gaze would be unbearable. She’d surely melt in his arms if she made eye contact.

Anders wasn’t accepting her answer. He lifted her chin so he could look at her. “Now, tell me, what’s the matter.”

Her face betrayed her words, they exposed her feelings. She knew he’d suspect, if not then he’d at least know she was lying.

“Alright, fine. If you don’t want to tell me I’ll let it go, but would you at least let me help you relax?” He was still holding her chin and he seemed to be getting closer to her. She turned away quickly preventing anything from happening.

“Yes, I’ll go lay down now.”

Anders waited for her to lay down before kneeling next to her. When she settled down he rubbed his hands together and began his work. He focused his energy on her shoulders. He applied pressure on her shoulders before applying any magic on her and she jumped back. 

“Woah, June. I just wanted to see how stressed you were. I need to have a good idea of how long I should focus on that area and how much magic to use.”

“Sorry.” she giggled demurely.  
Anders was puzzled by her behavior and was worried about her. Anders hovered his hands over her shoulders and back and the pure energy surging through her body gave her such a high.

“Mmmm, that’s great Anders.” She started to let her guard down. “Keep going, lower.”

“June? We’re still talking about healing right?” Anders wanted a degree of clarification.

“Yes, what else would we be talking about?”

“Nothing, just, your wording. Let’s continue this session. “

“Sure.” June let his hands move from her shoulders to his the small of her back. 

The energy emanating from Anders’ fingertips was overwhelmingly pleasurable. She was fighting back her groans. She bit back his name. 

“You’re tensing up again.” Anders lowered his hands onto the small of her back and that was it for her.

“Oh, Anders. Why did you stop? It felt great, you feel great.” June said with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

“I what now?” Anders wanted clarification her statement.

June sighed and sat up. At first she looked at her feet, then she looked at his hands, the ones that brought her so much pleasure and that were unfortunately above her clothing. If he could make her feel this good and it was just a simple healing session then she would love to see how he is when he is in a sexual setting.

“Anders, I don’t know how to tell you this, but, ugh…” she fought herself, she wanted to tell him, but her stomach was tied up in knots. She opened her mouth and nothing came out. “Ok, since the day I saw you, oh Maker this is so difficult.” the words were ready to be shared, he deserved to know, even if he didn’t share her feelings she could always just get it out of her system.

“June let me help you out.” Anders smiles shortening the distance between them.

“How are you going to- mmm” June was interrupted by Anders’ tongue slipping into her mouth. Her cheeks burned with passion, her heart pounded, she could feel the moisture build in between her legs. She took his hand and placed it on her heart, she wanted him to feel her pounding chest. She could feel his smile. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in closer. His kiss was a long awaited one, she dreamed on this day and she was glad it didn’t result in rejection. Anders pulled away but June was still searching for his lips. Anders smiled, licking her lips as he parted from their kiss.

“So, I guess I wasn’t the only one waiting for this?” Anders laughed.

“Yeah, except you were better at getting your point across than I was.” June blushed.  
Anders caressed her cheek with his thumb. “June you have no idea how much I would love to get my point into things rather than across them. 

“Maker, that was a bad innuendo.” She stepped back laughing.

“Does it even matter? It’s not like you don’t want my point.”

“Is that we’re going to call him? Can he be Mr. Pointy?” she was finally able to open up to him, she was finally at ease.

“Only if we can call yours Mrs. Delicious.” He quipped.

“Maker, we’re idiots.”

“But we’re adorable idiots.” Anders kissed the tip of her nose. Her cheeks flushed again.

June pulled him in for another kiss and slowly lowered herself onto his bedroll feeling him going down with her, not once breaking away from the kiss.

“This won’t work. You’re still dressed. I think we should remedy this my dear Commander.” 

“Do you now?” She looked up at him dreamily.

“Yes. How about we work on each other’s clothes, we’re going to need to master this down the line. You never know when we would have to undress each other in the dark.”

“Hmm, at night?”

“Very funny June.”

They weren’t in a really private area of the forest. There weren’t enough trees for decent coverage, but that didn’t stop June from starting to disrobe Anders. He grabs her arms, “If you want to go somewhere more private, we can stop.”

“Anders, I’ve waited too long for this to even care if we were fucking in the middle of a Chantry.”

Her words made him blush. He’d seen her aggressive, in charge, but at that moment she was being sexually aggressive.

June was nervous about what came after the taking the clothes off part. She was still a somewhat of a virgin, she didn’t have as much experience as she would’ve liked. Anders sensed her uneasiness and asks if she wants to stop. 

“No. I want to tear your clothes off and I want you to do the same to me, I’m just a bit nervous.

“But then we’d get back to Vigil’s Keep and how do you think we’d explain that?” Anders asked.

“Are you dense? Darkspawn.” June giggled.

“Hmm, I think that would be feasible, but I rather we remain on the gentler side of garment removal.” Anders smiled. “But—the next time, the next time will be fun.” Anders promised.

Anders removed his robes and waited for June to do the same. His body was toned, she didn’t expect that. His sweat sliding off his body, rolling over every muscle. He took his hair down and shook his head. Her knees were weak, her body was shaking. Looking at him made her hesitant of removing her robes, she was beginning to feel insecure.

“June? Are you okay?”

“I have a small confession. I’m a virgin.”

“Oh thank the Maker, now I don’t have to worry about you measuring me up to anyone. Now I can be as bad as I want to and you’d never know.”

She smiled and leaned in, whispering in his ear, “I should say I’m a virgin by the strictest sense of the word,” she amended. “I never said I haven’t felt pleasure. I know what it feels like, what I feel like. If you don’t mind I want you to please me, mage.”

Anders’ cheeks burned. The idea of her playing with herself when she was in the Circle was a major turn on.

“Maker, I wish I knew you before I escaped all those times. I might’ve actually stayed, if only for the chance to see you play with yourself.” Anders countered her actions, but he nibbled her earlobe.

“You can still have the chance?” she whispered.

“Oh do I now?” 

“Yes.” she pulled away from him and lay back down. She lifted her robe enough to slip her hand into her smalls. Anders felt himself sweat, he was burning up and she hadn’t even started.

“Before I get started, will you do the honors and suck my fingers before I insert them?”

“Yes Commander.”

“And that was the awkward moment I spoke of, but hearing it said in this scenario is actually pretty hot.”

Anders took her hand and sucked a few fingers, she arched her back not expecting it to feel as good as it did. He licked them one by one, wrapping his tongue around them as he sucked on them.

“M-Maker.”

“So, how did you do it in the Circle? Did you do it when others were awake during the day?”

“At the library for the most part. Not a lot people there and I can keep quiet.” She took her hand back and lifted her robe again, giving him the view he wanted. She kept her smalls on, she slipped her hand down her smalls and plunged her fingers into her sex. The feeling was long overdue. She hadn’t had a chance to do this in a while and having Anders watch was a welcomed addition. She watched Anders’ reaction as she pleasured herself. She grabbed her breast with the other hand, an all to familiar feel. Hers wasn’t the first female hand one her breast or even between her legs

“Do you want them to come off?”

“Yes I do June.”

“Then come here and take them off, but—you can’t touch me. No accidental finger slips, in fact, use your teeth. I want you to have an up close view, but you can’t touch anything.”

“Yes.” Anders crawled towards her as she focused on herself. He took her smalls and tugged on the band on top a little with his teeth. She rolled her hips, further adding to his frustration. He could feel the warmth of her sex on his face, her smell, he just wanted to taste her. 

“So Anders, have you ever watched a girl pleasure herself? Listening to her moan and scream out in pleasure?”

“Mmm, June, you’re a demon. No, I haven’t. My contact with some women involved me doing all the work.” his warm breath made her wetter.

“Aww, too bad. It’s great being watched.” She started to move closer to his face.

“No, you can’t do that. It’s not fair, June.”

“I can do whatever I want. Now finish taking off my smalls.”

Anders finished removing her smalls with his hands. Once they were off June spread her legs wide enough so Anders had a full view of everything. Anders started to suffer, wanting to touch himself, but he knew he’d finish himself off, he’d get carried away.

“I think it’s your turn Anders.”

“To touch you?”

“Oh no, to touch yourself.”

“If I do, I may just finish.”

“Maybe I want you to finish.”

Anders couldn’t believe this was the same woman who yelled at him for complaining too much every time they went out on a mission. June sat up completely and removed her robes.

“Will this help?”

“Maaaybe.” he provoked her.

“Well then, maybe I should add even more incentive.” She looked at him and removed her breast band.

“How is this, Anders?”

“It’s beautiful.” he sighed.

Anders did as he was commanded, the only bit of clothing he had on were his smalls. His erection pressed angrily against them. June watched him, biting her lower lip in anticipation. He noticed her heavy breathing and took his time, watching her get progressively more frustrated. She started to clench her fist, but soon her eyes were hooded as she aggressively rubbed her clit. 

“How are you supposed to see me if you’re eyes are closed?” Andes laughed softly.

“Does it matter? You’re not even doing anything.”

“Are you sure?”

June opened her eyes and his hand was on his member, stroking it slowly, beckoning to her. 

“So how about you? Have you watched a guy pleasure himself?”

“Do you really want to know?” Her hips swaying as she crawled towards him.

He was curious, but he was also afraid to know. June was close enough to kiss, but it wasn’t a kiss she was after. She ran her hand over his chest, twirling her index finger over his nipple. He gasps at the welcomed touch. She leans closer still, Anders anticipating her kiss. She runs her tongue over his lips, his moan escaping as he strokes himself harder, leaning in for the kiss that ultimately gets rejected. She nibbled his ear, whispering into it.

“Oh Anders, the things I’ve seen in the Circle, if you knew how things really were you’d never have left. I had my share of experiences.”

Anders blushed, he was burning, the thoughts that ran through his mind. He wanted her to elaborate. He wanted details, all the details she could offer to him.

“I’d watch First Enchanter Irving.”

“What?! Anders immediately stopped, horrified by her confession.

June rolled over laughing at him. “Did you really think that would’ve happened Anders? Oh Maker, your face.”

“June, I stand by previous statement of you being a demon.”

“You said you didn’t want to finish.”

“Yeah, but now I don’t even think I can get started again. Ugh, the mental image I have right now.”

“I’m sorry Anders, the opportunity was there and I had to.”

June leaned back to continue the actual story. She looked at Anders seductively the whole time, occasionally smirking, knowing he’d replace one image for the more favorable ones she would soon supply him with.

“Well you know our quarters were guarded, so it was difficult for any of the guys to sneak it, but we didn’t need the boys to get us going.”

“Andraste preserve me.” Anders’ chest tightened, his member stiffened. He didn’t think that she’d get him going so quickly after her distasteful joke.

“It started when one girl was heard pleasuring herself, then more would join…” June took one of his hands running it across her sex so he could feel the moisture building up. She took his fingers and licked her juices off his fingers. 

“June I rather be touching you than myself. I can’t go on like this.”

“But you will because I’m not done telling you what happened.” She backed up letting him see all of her again. She leaned back, propping herself up with one arm and using her other hand she explored herself again.

“Eventually some girls would share a bed.” She took her fingers out and ran them over her nipples, her juices glistening off of them. 

Anders watched, stroking his length, increasing his pace as she neared the end of her story.

“Eventually we were all pleasuring each other. Our fingers thrusting into each others’ sexes. Some of a little rougher, mmmm, than the others. Some of us kissed, some did even more.”

“June I can’t, please, I’m begging you, stop.”

“Aren’t you supposed to beg me to do more?” She said seductively. “Do you even want to know what my role was in all of this?”

“Maker, June. Oh Maker. I’m beginning to think you’re not a virgin after all.” he groaned with each stroked. 

“I said I was in the strictest sense of the word.”

June was loving this, here they both were, pleasuring themselves and neither stopped to make a move, she was beginning to think Anders still assumed that he wasn’t allowed to touch her.

“You’re not going to stop are you?”

“Mmm, no. It’s not the first time I heard that. I also heard, that I taste wonderful, but I may need a second opinion.”

His member throbbed in his hand, he felt his release coming.

“You know what else I was told?”

She got back up and moved towards him. She spread his legs open wider, removing his hand from his member.

“That my tongue works magic.” With one long stroke, her tongue ventured up his length. He couldn’t hold back, just as her lips wrapped around his head he came. She didn’t back off, he wasn’t used to that, in fact he wasn’t used to a woman taking charge like she did. He supposed it was due to the fact that she was already used to being in control, but then again from the way she was talking she was like that in the Circle.

“Maker, how did I not run into you in the Circle?”

“Mmm, maybe I was busy burying my face into another woman’s sex.”

“Fuck, stop. I’m all tapped out June.”

“So I guess that means there won’t be a taste test.” she grabbed his hand and ran in over her sex.

“You’ve really been waiting for this.” Anders was surprised at how aggressive she was being.

“You have no idea Anders. Those long nights of wanting you to warm my bed. To feel your fingers inside of me instead of mine. Calling out your name loud enough that I’m surprised you never heard me. I wanted you in me, your cock filling me up. How could I not? Look at you Anders, you’re everything I wanted and more.

Anders got the hint and slipped one of his fingers in. She bucked back, surprised that he was up to it. He pulled her closer.

“What else my dear Commander?”

“I always wanted to feel your magic pulsating through me, coursing through my body, enveloping me in it’s protective aura.”

He added another finger, thrusting deeper.

“Mmmmm, Anders, is that all you…”

“No.” He rubbed her nub with his thumb as he hooked his fingers inside her. She rolled her hips as he pleasured her. 

“Anders, oh Maker, Anders…ahhhh” her release came quick and suddenly, there was no build up, it just happened.

“We’re even now.” Anders pulled his fingers out, he examined them and took them in his mouth. June smiled, she got what she wanted.

“You also owe me a kiss June.”

“I’ll gladly give you that kiss.” She leaned over running her tongue over his lips again, but this time when his lips parted she darted her tongue into his mouth. Her actions resulted in Anders lifting her onto his lap. His hand on the back of her head hoping that it would allow his tongue more access to hers. She could feel his erection, apparently he wasn’t as tapped out as he thought.

“I see your body is betraying you Anders.”

“It just knows what it wants.” Anders lifts himself up with June still on his lap and he lowers her onto the ground, so he was now on top. He knew she was ready, there was no reason to go through the niceties of foreplay, but he wanted to torture her a bit before he surrounded his member with her sex’s warm embrace. He nibbled on her neck, he didn’t care if he marked her, and her lack of resistance meant that she didn’t either, instead she pulled him in closer.

“Harder.” She request through her moaning.

Anders bit her neck a little harder. Her back arched in painful pleasure.

“More.”

Anders stopped, “June do you realize what you’re asking of me? I can hurt you.”

“And you can fix me. Now, bite me harder, break skin, I don’t care.”

Anders bit her neck, running his tongue over her skin as he did so. She shivered at the sensation. Anders felt a tingle on his spine and quickly realized why she wanted him to bite her harder. She was good at controlling her magic. She was a very focused mage and caught up in the moment her mind wandered. His bite brought her back, snapped her out of her ecstasy, enough that she could focus on using her magic on him. He could feel that static surround him, it made everything spark. She was careful with it, she didn’t want to hurt him, just to add a different element, she knew how to control it.

Anders moved from her neck down her torso. He went past her breasts, she whimpered. He could hear the faint crackle of lightning.

“You wouldn’t dare.” he whispered, his warm breath tickling her waist.

She ran her fingers over his back, small sparks leaving the tips of her fingers.

“Mmm, never mind.” Anders welcomed the unexpected sensation.

When he reached her sex he spread her legs apart aggressively.

“Now, let’s see if you taste as good as you’ve been told.”

If she were another woman he would’ve just slipped in his tongue and gotten the job done, but he wanted to take his time with June. He knew she would’ve loved it hard, but he loved to tease her. He parted her lips and teased her hooded clit. His tongue drew circles around her entrance. He curled his tongue around her hood and sucked a bit. He felt her hand grab his hair pushing his face closer to her sex.

“Mmmm, Anders. How do I taste?”

Anders he looked up at her and darted his tongue into her, curling his tongue as he’d exit whenever he wanted to focus on her clit. She could see the smile in his eyes right before he looked back down at her sex.

“You, Commander, you taste…” he nipped her clit gently, “-wonderful.”

Anders kept at it, losing focus every time she rolled her hips. He placed his hands under her rear and squeezed as he dove further in.

“Aaaanders! I’m coming. Andraste preserve me, I’m coming.”

Anders moaned his contentment. He felt her wetness spilling out of her and into his mouth. He pulled away licking his lips. He leaned over her smiling. 

“Who said you have to wait after the meal to eat dessert?” he quipped.

Anders leaned in closer, his erection pressing up against her. He slipped his hand behind her head as he went in for a kiss. He could feel her hands move around looking for an opening to get to his member. He chuckled.

“No, my dear. You’ll get it soon enough.”

He grabbed her right leg and placed it on his shoulder. She teased her with the tip of his head, pressing it against her entrance. She rolled her hips in the hopes to sheath his manhood with her sex.

“You want this don’t you?”

“More than you’ll ever know Anders.”

“I think I may have an idea.” he smiled at her. His hair all disheveled from the workout. “But I don’t think you deserve it.”

“You bastard. I’ve waited forever for this—ohhhh. You son of a…” every sentence she attempted to complete was interrupted with each thrust of his hips. He was definitely more than she expected. He plunged himself as deep as he could go. The deeper he went the louder she became. She dug her nails into his back, instinctively his magic kicked in and he started to heal himself. His body pulsed with energy, sending June over the edge. Her hands moved up to his head, her fingers ran through his hair. He pulsed inside her and it was the most incredible feeling she had ever had. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she came again. The intensity of her last orgasm sent Anders over the edge. He braced himself before collapsing on June. With one deep breath he rolled off of her, placing his arm over his face. His sweat cooled his body, her heat was intense, everything about her was intense. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. she moved in closer to Anders, her head under the crook of his neck.

“I have to say June, I never thought this would ever happen, or that it would be this amazing, but I’m glad it worked out for us.”

“Well, I’m glad I wasn’t a disappointment. You know I felt your magic coursing through me when you healed yourself, it was amazing to say the least.”

“I’ll admit that I enjoyed your magic touch as well.”

“Magic and sex work wonderfully together.” She rolled over grabbing the covers that they had brought with them. she hands Anders his and the both of them cover their bare bodies. She raises her arm causing the area around them to chill, soon snow was falling above them. She took Anders’ arm and watched the snow fall peacefully. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.” Anders kissed her head enjoying her warmth.


End file.
